Wings of Feathers and Leather
by SummerBummin
Summary: Angel Wendy goes on a search for her mentor Grandine who fell from grace and makes an alliance with a quirky demon known as Chelia. (Chendy angel and demon au with some background Jerza!)
1. Prolouge

Her grace sensed the evil long before she saw it; her back tensed, and her white wings arched into a protective bubble.

"Hello, Grandeeney." A purring voice from the shadows. Then _he_ stepped into the light, revealing the features the angel expected him to have, the dark jagged markings.

"Get out," Grandeeney ordered, her back to the wall and hands behind her as she reached for the alarm. "Be gone from this place."

"Why such a harsh greeting?" He asked, while he strolled around the room. "We used to be such good friends. Fighting alongside each other in the war and such."

"I want nothing to do with you! Especially after what _you_ did!" The words were spat out as if they were acid.

"That little angel ward of yours. What was her name again?"

She froze, rooted to the spot, hand deathly still around the golden warning horn.

He placed a finger to his chin. "Oh I remember it now! It was Wendy wasn't it? Like the girl from Peter Pan."

The angel felt a scorching rage stirring within her: the kind of rage that could smite entire civilizations. If he ever tried to lay a finger on Wendy she would-

"What a dumb movie. All it takes to fly is faith trust, and _pixie dust,"_ He said with disdain as he turned his nose up at the happy go lucky phrase. "It should be erased from history."

"What do you want, Acnologia?" Grandeeney bristled in anticipation, roiling up the full force of her grace like an asp that's ready to strike.

"Uh uh uh," Acnologia tutted. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm much stronger than you. It would take all of heaven's might to even give me a scratch." He looked over at her with dark eyes that told stories of rumbling thunder clouds and destructive ocean waves as he boasted to his heart's content. "Don't be foolish Grandeeney. I like your spirit. It'll be so fun to diminish. You remember what I did to Igneel, don't you?"

She hissed at the reminder, at what Igneel had been made to do. "You demon."

Acnologia's lips pulled back in a sneer as he stepped closer, and grabbed her chin like a grade school bully. "Do not _ever_ compare me to something as lowly as a demon like Zeref and the lot of his underlings. They're all scum. Just like you," A taunting smile stretched across his face. "And the Light, or should I say... Mavis?"

"Do not bring up the Light's name. _You_ are not worthy to speak it."

"Ooh, so nasty today," He grinned like a jackal.

Grandeeney didn't fall for the baited trap. "What do you want? I know you didn't come here just to taunt me."

"What I want," He repeated mockingly, a hand on his chest. "What I want is for you," he moved closer, to bring his lips right up to her ear, "to fall."

* * *

 **A/N:** Boom dramatic! Acno-dick is a bad dude who did some messed up shit. This is foreshadowing future events and referencing background stuff you'll learn more about later in the story. I don't quite know how I'm gonna fit it all together yet but I'm gonna do it some how. Hopefully.

Also Wendy and Erza will be making an appearance next time so hang tight!


	2. Chapter 1

Wendy's wings rustled nervously behind her as she made her way through heaven's archangel quarters.

Jet had come to her with an urgent summons. By an archangel! The ones that hold command over the ordinary angels like Wendy.

Before she could ask why in heaven an archangel would want to see her, Jet had flown off into the distance, already on his way to deliver another message.

All of heaven was radiant with its puffy clouds, blue sky, and golden lights, but something about the archangel quarters just radiated power and holiness.

Wendy reached her destination, hesitating at the doorway.

"Come in young one. Hesitation benefits no one." A presence inside said. Voice gentle but firm, soothing yet terrifying.

Steeling herself, Wendy did as she was told.

Suddenly she understood why the archangel quarter radiated power, because the archangels themselves radiated power.

In front of her was none other than Erza. The fiercest angel warrior of all, one of those that had been created at the dawn of time.

Angelic power rolled off her in waves, seeming to hush everything around them. Wendy's own feeble grace curled around in her. From fear or excitement she wasn't sure, but there was definitely a strong reaction.

Besides her overwhelming presence, one more thing separated archangels from the rest. She had not one, but two pairs of glorious scarlet red wings.

No one else had feathers in such a deep red color. This was indeed Erza, the scarlet warrior legends spoke of.

Erza quirked a smile, amusement mixing into the air.

Wendy then realized how long her mouth had been wide open. She quickly shut it and dropped to her knees.

"No need to kneel, for I am not the creator." She shook her scarlet head, scarlet red that perfectly matched her wings. "I only carry out the Light's great plan. Rise, Wendy."

Erza knew her name!

Wendy rose, trying not to tremble in the wake that was the scarlet warrior.

"I understand that your mentor, Grandeeney fell from grace."

Wendy went deathly still. Her head pounding and her fists clenching at the reminder. Her grace crying out in despair.

Wendy still remembered the day.

The day when she was told Grandeeney had fell.

"Do you know why?" Erza asked.

"What?" The world stopped, stopped and started again. Her mind whirled back to that day.

When Wendy had been told of the travesty she'd fallen to her hands and knees, cried, grieved for days as she wondered where her mentor was, and what she should do with the emptiness Grandeeney's absence left. Wendy had never thought to ask why Heaven had cast her mentor out, because Heaven wasn't to be questioned. It was all knowing.

Erza's dark eyes twinkled, dark eyes that knew something she didn't.

Wendy wanted to demand information, to grab the archangel by the shoulders and shake the answers out of her, but she didn't. This was an archangel, respected by all but the one who created them. She could crush Wendy in an instant.

"I know you love Grandeeney. But what I have to say next will test how deep that love goes." Erza put a hand on her chest, over the heart. "Ask yourself: what would you do for her."

"Anything." Wendy didn't have to think. "I would do anything to see her again."

"There was an angel I loved, who also fell from Heaven. His name was Jellal."

"Jellal." Wendy squeaked, voice several octaves higher than normal. Every angel knew of Jellal, and if his sin. The sin of killing one of his brethren.

How could someone as pure and righteous as Erza love a wicked thing like Jellal? To take up your sword against another angel, it was unthinkable. And so, so wrong.

"Jellal now goes by Mystogan. He walks the earth in a never ending journey. He cannot fly, for his wings are in tatters. Left on earth, to long for what he once was forever. That is his penance."

Wendy didn't know when she started shaking, only that she couldn't stop. Her very being screamed and rebelled at the thought of that being Grandeeney: cast out and discarded like a broken child's toy.

"Jellal committed the ultimate sin, but he is not hateful towards heaven. He loves his brother and sisters." Erza's paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Even if they no longer love him." Was it her imagination or did Erza look... pained. The Archangel's wings drooped and her eyes, they swam with such sadness it knocked the breath out of the young angel. "So he keeps track of any that have fallen, and tries to help them."

Wendy's eyes widened into saucers, her stomach dropping through the clouds as she realized, "Jellal knows where Grandeeney is!"

The look now on Erza's face confirmed it. For the first time in weeks, Wendy felt something like... hope. A small ember amidst an ocean of despair.

Suddenly the archangel's expression changed, more serious. Erza stood straighter, towering over Wendy. No longer the pained angel, but a warrior who's been through battle after battle and survived. "But if you do this, heaven may very well cast you out. You will fall. Are you willing to risk it all?"

Wendy looked up at her superior, taking a deep breath and forcing her own spine to straighten. "I'm willing."

Erza rested a hand on her shoulder. Gone was the mighty warrior before, exchanged for something more maternal. It reminded her so much of Grandeeney that it hurt. "Good."

"Though your wings may be small. Your heart is long and wide." Wendy watched as the archangel reached into her navy and white robes. Pulling out a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. Then Erza lifted up something from around her neck. She pressed both of the items it into the young angel's hands. "Take this. Find Jellal and give it to him."

Wendy opened her hand, looking down at the thing that wasn't the piece of paper. It was a necklace.

Strung through black twine was a wooden circle. Like the ring of a tree trunk. The smooth wood was interrupted by a bandage wrapped around the bottom half of it.

Question upon question's popped into Wendy's head as she examined it. Why put a bandage on a necklace? Why make it out of wood and not silver or gold?

It was strange but Wendy wasn't about to question an Archangel. The necklace was simple, yet it seemed to hold an important weight to it.

"Go, find your own happiness down on earth." Erza smiled, bittersweet. "Do what I could not."

Before Wendy could ask what she meant, Erza started to chant. Ancient biblical words that had golden grace wrapping around the two angels. A spell to send Wendy to earth.

Just as she was about to disappear, Wendy looked up at the Erza with teary eyes, lips mouthing the words her voice could not speak, thank you.

The last thing Wendy saw was scarlet red and the Archangel's smile, then she was falling through the sky.

Like an asteroid that hurtled at speeds faster than the winds Wendy neared the land, and then she crashed into the ground.

Wendy was now one of the fallen.

The angel sat up, rubbing her pounding head. The first thing she reached for were her wings. They were still in tact. The light blue feathers were a little dirty, but the whatever spell Erza had cast on her had saved them from further harm.

Wendy again whispered her thanks to the Archangel. She knew Erza would hear. Any angel could hear a prayer if it was addressed to them.

Wendy stood up, brushing the charred dirt off her legs. She looked up out of the crater. Then panic gripped her.

A darkness blacker than the night over took her senses.

The angel went into a defensive position, arms raised and feet braced on the ground as she desperately tried to recall her combat lessons.

Unfortunately, Wendy had always been more interested in healing then fighting. She wanted to be like what Grandeeney had been: an angel that went to earth to grant small miracles by healing sick human children, and who brought light and healing to fight the dark brokenness that loomed over humans ever since they were tricked by the first snake.

Then the dark shadows materialized; into grinning demons.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I enjoyed writing this! And yes, before you can ask, Chelia will be appearing in the next chapter. Get ready for some first interaction content!


	3. Chapter 2

The most eager of the grinning demons stepped forward to sink its claws into something as sweet and innocent as an angel.

Wendy shrank back, her grace recoiling at the dark presence. She desperately wished to be away from all this, to be anywhere, but here. Maybe she should be ready to fight; angels were the guardians and warriors of heaven, but Wendy just wanted to hide.

One of the demons came up behind the other, wicked fast as it slashed it's claws into it's comrade. The maimed demon melted into the shadows and sank into the ground like water draining into soil.

Wendy fell backwards, shocked at the utter brutality. Why had a demon killed one of their own?

"Back off! The angel's mine!" The backstabber snarled. The other demons hissed at the order, but obeyed out of fear and self preservation.

The demon came into the light of a road post in the form of a young girl about the same age as Wendy, except she was a bit more curvaceous and sinful.

Her hot pink hair split off into pigtails tied with ribbons, a child like appearance that made her all the more menacing. Her dark blue eyes fixated on Wendy with a hunger that seemed to suck in all the light and devour it whole.

The thing that marked her as a demon poked out behind her shoulders: two curved bat-like wings tipped with claws. A hellish mix of red and black, red like Erza's feathers, but black like the shadows she came out of. Another demonic marker adorned either side of her forehead. The horns were pointy and curved, the same color as her leathery wings.

Wendy shook as the demon looked at her, lips pulled back in a sneer. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing down here?" She said with a mocking frown. "I thought you angels were too good to sully yourselves with the ground."

"Please... I-I don't m-mean you any t-trouble," Wendy stuttered out. She was nothing more than a trembling coward in front of this child-eating monster.

The demons all cackled at that.

"She doesn't mean us any trouble?" One repeated.

"Oh I bet she doesn't!" Another howled.

"Shut up!" The pink haired demon screeched spinning around with her fists balled at her sides and forked tail curled. She looked like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum, but the other demons instantly hushed. She waved a hand back at Wendy, "This angel is our guest, and we treat our guests well."

Wendy stilled, and her brows furrowed. Was the demon defending her? It seemed too bizarre to wrap her head around.

"Dismissed." She snapped her fingers and the rest of the demons hissed before turning to shadows and sinking into the ground.

Wendy didn't know why the demon had made the others leave, but she sure wasn't about to complain. She had a better chance against just one.

In a single movement the demon had jumped down into the crater with her. Wendy startled back, bringing her arms up to cover her face as the demon stuck out her hand and-

"Hi I'm Chelia! What's your name?"

Huh? The angel hesitantly lowered her arms, and eyed the demon named, Chelia.

"Come on." She bobbed her wrist up and down. "It's rude to leave me hanging."

"My- my name is..." a gulp of air, "It's uh... W-Wendy." Wendy really didn't want to go anywhere near the demon. Did she really want to shake her hand or was it all some elaborate prank? Get the angel to shake your hand then rip out it's stomach! How fun!

"Ugh." Chelia sighed and rolled her eyes, before grabbing Wendy's hand and shaking it firmly. "It's nice ta meet ya Wendy!"

Wendy yanked her arm back as soon as Chelia dropped it, surprised to find no claw marks marring her skin when she inspected it.

The demon dropped her hands to her hips, and pouted. "Now was that so bad?"

"I-I guess not." Wendy managed to get out while she tried not to stare or look away at the same time.

"Oh!" Chelia smacked a hand to her forehead as if suddenly realizing something. "Are you all nervous because of what I did in front of those other guys?"

Wendy nodded feebly as she tried not to shrink back; it would be perceived as weakness. Chelia said it as if it was a simple problem with a quick fix and not the murder of a comrade.

"Well don't be! I just did that stuff so they'd do what I said. I'm young for a demon so they don't always take me seriously." Her nose wrinkled at the thought. "I have to do stuff like that to remind them of my superiority. I might be young, but I'm more powerful than any of them!" Chelia puffed her chest out proudly.

Wendy didn't know what to do. Agree with the demon? Make a run for it? Stand there stupid was apparently what she decided.

Chelia looked over at her and stopped, eyes fixated on a single spot,"What's in your hands?"

The angel blinked. She'd completely spaced on her mission thanks to her deluxe demon greeting. Wendy relaxed her hand, fingers curling away and throbbing from how hard she'd clamped them down, revealing the necklace along with the crumbled up ball of paper.

Chelia's attention of course first went to the necklace, "Ooh let me see!"

Wendy shied away from her invading fingers and held Erza's special items close to her chest to protect them, because an archangel had given them to her in faith and trust. She wasn't about to let them get snatched away.

The demon sighed at her reaction. "Come on, I'm not gonna steal it. I'm just curious. Honest!" Her face did seem honest, but this was a demon, they pulled all sorts of tricks. However Chelia hadn't done anything to harm her yet, so Wendy opened her palms, albeit a tad hesitantly.

Chelia smiled as she did so, crouching down for a better look. "It looks really cool. Like something a fantasy character would wear, or a hot vampire!"

"Y-yeah." The angel agreed quickly in an attempt to mask the fact she didn't know exactly know what Chelia meant by that. They looked at the necklace for a while, captivated by it's strange allure in the same way human children looked at Christmas toys through a store window.

"Why don't you wear it?" Chelia asked.

"Huh?" Wendy's head snapped back up, the spell they had fallen under disappearing at the question.

Her face warmed at the thought of wearing an item that held so much significance between Erza and the one she once loved. Why was it so important to the two of them? Had Jellal given her this necklace?

Chelia took the necklace, and for a moment Wendy indeed thought that she might be trying to steal it. "Why don't we..." the demon draped the necklace over her head, letting it rest around the angel's neck, "put it on you!"

Wendy stared down at the wooden circle that was resting in the center of her dress robe. She brought her hand up to it, smoothing her thumb over the polished wood and rough bandages.

Hands clapped together as Chelia celebrated. "It looks so good on you, and a lot better than when it was just in your hand."

Wendy was silent as she looked to the other item in her possession. Slowly, she unraveled the crinkled paper, the sound deafening in the angel-made crater. She distantly felt Chelia's presence over her shoulder, wanting to read the message as well. She smoothed the paper over her knee and finally read what it entailed: the details of Jellal's whereabouts.

She was really doing this. Wendy was going to meet the fallen angel and ask him for his help, if he refused Wendy would beg, get down on her hands and knees and offer anything.

Anything for Grandeeney.

"Why do you wanna go there?"

Wendy startled out of her trance by Chelia's voice, and she pulled the paper close to her, right on top of the wooden circle. Her lips pursed and her cheeks puffed out as she replied, "Because."

The demon didn't give up. "Because... why?"

The angel sighed, her wings drooping. "It's for Grandeeney. She was my-" her voice broke and tears pricked at her eyes, then splattered down her cheeks as the reality of what she was doing truly hit her. She was really going to find Grandeeney.

"Oh shit! Don't cry!"

Once the dam had broken, she couldn't stop it. Wendy hunched over, dissolving into sobs. She cried and cried and cried as Chelia watched helpless. Comforting a crying girl, much less an angel, probably wasn't in the demon's guidebook.

"Uh... Wait here!" Chelia dissolved back into shadows and for a brief moment Wendy thought she'd been abandoned. She was both relived and a little glum at the thought. The angel then quickly scolded herself, wings fluttering with distress, she shouldn't be sad. She should be getting on with her mission. She wiped furiously at her tears, still unable to stop them.

Then Chelia reappeared at her side making Wendy jump. "Here." A soft lilac handkerchief was thrust into her hands and Wendy blew her nose loudly.

Once she'd calmed down, Wendy finally managed to speak, "W-where did you get this?"

"I swiped it from some posh lady," Chelia shrugged like it was no biggie. "doubt she'll miss it."

The angel's jaw dropped, "You stole it!"

"You look like you needed it more that she did," Her tail flicked in annoyance at being ridiculed, but there was some part of her that seemed to expect it.

Wendy stared down at the now snot filled hanky. It was such an unexpected gesture of kindness that it sent the angel's head spinning, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She had to ask. There had to be a reason or some ultimate goal that had nothing to do with taking pity on a sad little angel.

The demon stopped, surprised at the question. She studied Wendy for a while before shrugging her shoulders with a sigh. "I dunno. You seem okay for an angel, not arrogant and up on a pedestal like the rest."

"You've met other angels?"

"Yeah." Chelia leaned back against the crater's curved wall, arms behind her head and legs crossed leisurely, "They were all asshats."

The angel couldn't help but squeak at the coarse language, and Chelia snickered at the reaction. She rolled her head to the side, looking straight at Wendy, "Would you wanna go out for milkshakes?"

Her stomach curled like water being swirled in a pot as she met Chelia's gaze. Her mind distantly whispered about not giving into demonic temptation, but the rest of her was already fixated on Chelia. "...Milkshakes?" Wendy asked faintly.

"Yeah." Chelia rolled her head back up to look at the white speckled night sky. Sometime during their chat, the clouds had cleared out and revealed hidden stars. "Anything's better than sitting in this hole and feeling sorry for ourselves."

Wendy frowned down at the dirt, eyes downcast, and her eyebrows scrunched in as if she was thinking hard about her soul's troubles. The metaphorical dark rain cloud above her head seemed to actually be there.

"Something wrong?" Chelia prodded, noticing the angel's frown.

"What are milkshakes?"

At that the demon's face split into a feline grin.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And thanks to the people who showed their support by leaving reviews, they made me really happy! I was grinning down at my phone like an idiot. Also please give me all and any feedback, let me know how you feel about this story. For better chance of me responding contact my tumblr summerbummin because is easier for me to access on my cell phone.

I know Chelia was a little OOC in this bit that's because she's a demon and I can't have her be a perfect angel. Besides the angel's in this fic are far from perfect. I don't think Chelia was too OOC because in the GMG arc when she was fighting Wendy she got kinda scary. I also don't have her going on about _love_ because that doesn't really fit into the demon's code of conduct.

I headcanon that Chelia puts up a front to seem stronger so that's why I had her be cruel before the other demons disappeared. She's actually pretty cheerful and mischievous. She has a dark side that you'll see more of in the story's future.

The next installment of _Wings of Feathers and Leather_ will be about the girls' milkshake "date". An angel and a demon walk into a malt shop, sounds like the start of a bad joke. Heh.


	4. Chapter 3

With a mighty flap of their wings, the girls flew out of the crater. Seeing it from above made Wendy feel smaller; everything seemed so much larger when you were on the ground.

Still, it felt good to fly again, to feel the wind on her face. Wendy let herself enjoy it for a moment, doing a series of aerial maneuvers taught to her by Grandeeney.

Chelia laughed at the sudden enthusiasm shown by the young angel. She understood where it was coming from; there was something freeing about flying like nothing could ever trap you again.

"Your pretty good for an angel," The demon grinned, "Wanna see how you match up to me?"

Wendy stopped her aerial tricks as she felt a surge of excited competitiveness course through her. "What like a race?"

Chelia's face lit up, "Exactly!" She turned around in the sky and Wendy followed her eyes to the electric turquoise and red glow in the distance.

"From here to the malt shop." Chelia pointed in the direction of the glow, then she took that finger and rested it on her lips, mischief suddenly taking form in her sapphire blue eyes and setting the angel on edge. "And the winner should have a _prize_."

"A p-prize?"

A fang bearing grin stretched across her face as she spoke, "Yes, a prize."

"Like what? I don't have anything to give you." Wendy sure wasn't giving up the necklace, if that's what Chelia wanted. No way in heaven, earth, or hell.

"What you will give me won't be material, but still something I want."

What could Chelia possible want? Her soul? Maybe she'd make Wendy her little angel slave or try to get information about heaven out of her!

"You'll have to do me a single favor if I win. Vice versa if you beat me, which won't happen by the way." Chelia declared arrogantly.

Wendy scowled. "Pride is a sin, you know."

The pink haired demon snickered, "Get ready to race, Wendy! We start on 3."

Wendy braced herself for the countdown, body in position and wings balanced up.

" _3_!" Chelia took off without warning.

Wendy gaped at the foul play before racing after her. She should've known a demon would've pulled something like that, but Chelia shouldn't underestimate heaven's angels.

Wendy concentrated her grace to put balls of concentrated wind on her heels. She let them explode, propelling her forwards, and she shot through the sky, whizzing past Chelia.

"HEY!" Chelia yelled in outrage, " _Cheater!_ "

Wendy couldn't help but laugh. She craned her head to shout back at the demon, "You cheated first, so eat my feathers!"

"Oh believe me," The demon growled. "I will!"

Her grace sensed something approaching, and she swerved just in time to dodge the purple and black beam that speared past her. That was demon magic!

Using those precious seconds of Wendy's disorientation, Chelia caught up to the angel. Now they were neck in neck, the tips of their wings nearly grazing each other.

Chelia let out a whoop of pure elation that Wendy soon returned. This was the most fun she'd had in... _in forever!_

The shop's glow grew closer, the finish line fast approaching. Who would win? The angel or the demon? Which wing material was superior? Soft feathers or sleek leather?

They both dove down, like two military torpedoes. So swift and so fast that their ears popped. Just as the pavement neared, they both pulled up and landed at the same time. They stared at each other, unsure of who touched down first.

Chelia was the first to recover. She stuck out a hand to touch the gray bricks. "I win."

"What?" It came out in an exhausted breath. Both of them were panting from the exertion of the exercise. "You never said-"

"Well I touched the shop first," A demonic cackle. "So _I_ win!"

"Aw come on!" Wendy's shoulder's fell and her wings drooped. That was _so_ unfair!

"Don't be too upset, my lil' angel." A finger bopped her nose and the angel in question scowled. "Besides, I'm paying for the drinks."

Wendy perked to attention at that. She didn't have any of the human currency. In heaven money was considered a material thing that only inspired greed, so they didn't use it. Orders were given and followed. That was the Light's way. Money was everything to humans, and if she didn't have it while she was on Earth, it was bound to become a complication.

Chelia pushed open the glass doors, entering the shop. Wendy stared at her back before gathering herself and following her new companion.

A few humans glanced up to look as the door's bell rang. They quickly dismissed the two girls and went back to what they were doing before. Humans got bored so easily. It was a wonder they haven't all died from their non existent alertness.

Humans were created in the Light's image just as Angel's had been, but they were lacking a supernatural marker. For angel's it was feathered wings and golden grace (often mistaken for halos) and with demon's it was pointy horns, tails, claws, and other such animalistic features.

For a moment Wendy had feared the humans reaction towards their non-human features. Most humans didn't like anything they saw as different from themselves. That's how their silly wars started.

Then she remembered that humans couldn't see their wings. Their perception was limited. Their eyes couldn't see what they didn't believe. They didn't believe that two young girls were creatures of heaven and hell, so they weren't perceived as that.

The people here probably perceived them as two friends hanging out on a Tuesday night. Some muttered about how they should be in bed because they had school tomorrow.

Chelia ignored the people's muttering, or maybe the demon just saw the humans as unimportant. She skipped up to the counter, taking a seat on a sparkly red stool. Wendy slid onto the one next to her a moment later.

"Chelia-tan!" The man behind the counter exclaimed, genuinely happy to see her. "It's so nice to see you here again."

She giggled like a school girl. "Well I can't resist your milkshakes Mr Chapati. I just _had_ to come back for more."

"And you brought a friend with you? What's your name miss?"

Wendy blinked realizing she was now expected to take part in conversation she'd rather avoid. "Oh, it's uh... Wendy." A moments pause to think of what was appropriate, "Sir."

"Ah! Hello Wendy-tan! Good to see Chelia with a girl her age."

Great, now he was adding -tan to her name. We're all the people around here this familiar with others? First Chelia, then this human man.

" _Mr Chapati!_ " Chelia whined while Wendy just laughed nervously.

Stupid social anxiety. She was always awkward around people she didn't know. Once she got to know them Wendy was very friendly, but strangers were a different story.

"What can I get for you girls today?" He flipped open his notepad, pen poised above the paper.

"Two milkshakes. Caramel and..." She looked to Wendy, brow raised in question.

"Oh uh..." the angel stuttered trying to think of flavors they would have. Didn't these places have like a menu or something? "Strawberry."

She'd said the first thing that came to mind. Erza had once told a group of fledglings the story of her mission on earth. A human had given her a slice of strawberry cake. The archangel had raved for a long while about how it was the most fantastic confection she'd ever tasted.

However, angels didn't need food for fuel, their grace powered them, but Wendy was feeling more tired than usual. Maybe falling had stripped her of the ability to turn her grace into energy.

"Both are excellent choices!" Mr Chapati scribbled it down before going to prepare their drinks.

Chelia was practically bouncing in her seat as she watched him make the concoction. Wendy didn't know much about human's energy source, but she knew most of it contained extreme amounts of sugar. Sugar probably wasn't something the demon needed.

Soon they had two drinks in front of them in bell shaped glasses. Chelia's was a frothy mix of orange, yellow, and cream. Wendy's was a milky pink with chunks of red berries floating around in it.

"Two drinks on the house." He winked. "For my favorite girls." Then the man left to attend to his other customers.

The demon's eyes were sparkling as she gazed down at the treat. She took a long sip, moaning at the taste.

Wendy looked uncertainly at hers as she poked at the bendy straw with her index finger.

"Go on, try it." Chelia encouraged. "I know you'll love it!"

The angel decided to bite the bullet and took a quick, testing sip.

Chelia couldn't contain her excitement. "Do you like it? Do you like it!"

She took another sip, longer this time.

"Oh I knew it! You love it!" Chelia bounced up and down in her seat, "How's it taste? Awesome I bet."

Awesome wasn't a flavor, but Wendy replied anyways. "It's smooth, and sweet on my tongue. I understand why humans like this fancy cow juice concoction."

"Cow juice?" Her voice rose several octaves as she repeated it.

Wendy cocked her head to the side, clueless.

The demon's cheeks puffed out and she clutched at her sides, before bursting into laughter so loud it was like a balloon being popped by a needle.

"Why are you-" Wendy reached out a hand to steady her. "Chelia are you okay?"

"C-cow juice," Was all she managed before losing her composure and spiraling down into giggles once more.

"That's what it's made of!" Wendy protested, face flushing.

"It's called milk. These are _milk_ shakes! What do you angel's live under a rock or something?"

"We live in the clouds, not under rocks."

The demon only laughed harder.

Wendy puffed out her cheeks, and crossed her arms. No one liked being laughed at.

Finally Chelia calmed down, wiping at her wet eyes. "Sorry, that was just _really_ funny."

"Uh huh."

Chelia stopped at her tone. "Are you mad at me?"

"I just-" The angel sighed heavily. "Don't like being laughed at, okay."

She'd been one of heaven's most clumsiest angels or so she'd been told by Doranbolt. Always tripping and dropping things in group training classes. That's why she preferred her one on one time with Grandeeney. The angel was kinder and never made her feel small or useless like the others did.

"I'll have to make it up to you then." Her face lit up with an idea. "Here, you can have some of my milkshake. Caramel's really good, too." A spoon was held up to her face.

The angel looked skeptically down at the orange mush in the spoon. A gesture of apology? Or something else?

"C'mon." She bobbed the spoon up and down. A sudden feeling of déjà vu came over Wendy. Chelia had done the same thing trying to get the angel to shake her hand. "It won't kill you to have a taste."

Wendy doubted that, thinking of poison and demonic tricks. Tasting it had a slight chance of turning her into a toad, but Wendy hadn't seen Chelia put anything in it. Thinking of demonic things, her eyes strayed down to Chelia's sharp canines.

Seeing Wendy's attention go down to her lips the demon grinned, exposing her fangs even more. "Don't worry I don't bite." She said with a sly smile, "unless you'd like me too."

Wendy put the spoon in her mouth so she didn't have to answer that.

This flavor was a bit different, more rich and creamy as opposed to the strawberry shake's sweetness. "It taste's good as well." Wendy answered, then extended her hand to offer the spoon back to the demon.

Chelia avoided the spoon and instead leaned over to sip of Wendy's milk shake, not bothering to ask permission.

The angel simply sighed, resigned and looked around the shop instead. Seeing groups of friends, pairs of two, a mother with her child.

Wendy's heart clenched at that, her thoughts straying back to Grandeeney.

" _Grandeeney! Grandeeney! Look what I found!" A fledgling Wendy held up a handful of yellow daisies. Each selected with care from the garden of eden._

 _Her mentor sighed. Like she always did when she was about to explain something that might be difficult for the young angel to hear. "Wendy you know your not allowed to pick plants from the garden."_

 _Wendy did know that, but l tears pricked in her eyes at the rejection anyways. "I just wanted to bring back something pretty for you."_

 _"But you already brought back something pretty." A finger poked at her chest gently, "You."_

 _The little angel couldn't help but giggle, and Grandeeney smiled softly down at her ward._

 _Her giggles soon died down into a small frown. "Does that mean I have to put the flowers back?"_

 _"Hmm." Grandeeney hummed. "I think I'll make an exception. Just this once." She winked at her ward and put a finger to her lips playfully._

 _Wendy's eyes lit up like stars._

 _The two angels left the garden that day with flowers tucked behind both their ears._

 _Even when Weisslogia made a fuss, Grandeeney and Wendy didn't mind. It had been worth it._

Wendy snapped out of her thoughts when a finger poked at her shoulder. Chelia's concerned face hovered over her, creased with frown lines. "You look gloomy again."

Well she wasn't wrong. Wendy shot her a bittersweet smile. "Just thinking."

"Must've been some nasty thoughts."

"No, not nasty exactly. Sad yes, but not nasty." Her wings drooped and her grace dimmed. "I was thinking about my mentor, Grandeeney."

"You didn't like her?"

"No!" Wendy was quick to protest. "I loved her, she was everything to me, and she left." Her voice choked up. "That's why I'm on earth: to find her."

It was Chelia's turn for a bittersweet smile. "Must be nice, having someone care about you that much."

The angel stopped at that. The sadness and longing mixed into her tone. Along with something more sinful, like envy.

In a flash it was gone and the demon from before was back to being a grinning rascal as she grabbed Wendy's hands in hers.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She stuttered.

"Can I go with you?"

Wendy blinked, completely stupefied. "What?"

"Can I go with you? _Please!_ " Her sapphire blue eyes were shining and earnest, "Running missions for hell is _super_ boring, and your the most interesting thing I've encountered in years! So can I tag along?"

A million thoughts were racing through Wendy's head, but the only thing she could do was stutter out a single word. "O-okay."

"YAY!" Chelia jumped into the air, pulling Wendy up with her. "Lets go then!" She ran out the door, dragging the angel along behind her.

"Where are we going?" Wendy shrieked as she tried to keep her footing.

Chelia didn't bother looking back at her, or slow down. She gripped their hands tighter together. "To find Grandeeney, of course. What else would we be doing?"

Wendy's lips wobbled and tears that threatened to fall swelled in her eyes. She turned her wobbling lips up into a smile, "Yeah. Let's go."

 **A/N:** Yup two crazy kids going on a journey together to look for ones absent parent. Sounds kinda familiar? Like a certain ship with another pink haired mischief maker? Hmm I just can't put my finger on it.

Hand holding is gay as fuck. Especially with girls. Kaia and Claire started it and I'm continuing the supernatural trend. And I added in Mr Chapati (the grand magic games announcer) because he adores these girls like I do.

Also don't forget to check out my Tumblr summerbummin I just want more followers. Ignore my sobbing. I'm a love deprived disaster teen with a complex because both girls and guys are hot. Especially girls. I'm gay.

Dudes I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. Probably some last minute bullshit I come up with.


End file.
